Las piedras mágicas
by kalisto
Summary: Llegada a Hogwarts y nuevos personajes
1. Capitulo 1

Este es otro fic. Espero que os guste. Cuando lo escribí estaba por allí mi doble personalidad, o sea que no seáis muy duros conmigo. JAJAJAJA.

Otra cosa los personajes nos son míos son de la Señora Rowling y el señor Bross.

**CAPITULO 1**

Harry se encontraba en el Callejón Diagon, estaba contento porque pronto empezarían de nuevo las clases en Hogwarts.

         -Venga chicos, daros prisa, que tenemos que comprar todo el material para que mañana empecéis las clases- les apresuró la señora Weasley.

         Harry, Ron y Hermoine iban detrás de Ginny, los gemelos y la señora Weasley, hablando de las vacaciones y el porque Dumbledore no había dejado a Harry ir a la Madriguera esas vacaciones.

         -Supongo que es más fácil encontrarte en mi casa que en la tuya- apuntó Ron. Harry se quedo parado y los otros dos siguieron unos pasos más, una persona vestida totalmente de negro pasó por el lado de Harry, cuando se cruzaron Harry pudo ver que era una mujer de mirada fría y ojos negros. La mujer llevaba una capa negra con una capucha que le tapaba la cara completamente. Pero al pasar por su lado le sonrió con frialdad. A Harry le recorrió un escalofrió por todo el cuerpo, parecido a lo que le pasaba cuando su profesor de pociones le quitaba puntos a su casa. El chico reaccionó y se dispuso a seguir andando. Pero de pronto la cicatriz le empezó a doler mucho, sus amigos desde unos metros más adelante pudieron ver como se tocaba la cicatriz y se dispusieron a ir hacia allí. 

         Pero delante de Harry se apareció, otro hombre vestido de negro con una sonrisa maliciosa y una mascara.

         -¡HARRY!- gritaron sus amigos corriendo hacia él. El hombre cogió fuertemente a Harry de un brazo y sacó su varita, Harry cerró los ojos. Al cabo de unos segundos oyó al hombre murmurar unas palabras y algo que lo empujaba, cuando volvió a abrirlos se encontró en un callejón oscuro, Knocktum, donde vendían toda clase de objetos para las artes oscuras. El hombre le soltó del brazo.

         -Ahora que ya estamos solos, morirás.- Harry no se lo pensó dos veces, empujó al hombre de la mascara, ahora estaba seguro que era un mortífago, y que Voldemort no debía estar lejos, empezó a correr tanto como pudo, corrió varios metros sentía como el mortífago cada vez estaba más cerca. Harry giro por una calle, pero cuando se dio cuenta que esta no tenia salida era demasiado tarde, de quedó parado delante de la pared que le impedía salir, pronto llegarían los mortifagos. 

         Al principio de la calle vio acercarse una sombra negra, Harry buscó su varita pero no la encontraba. Cuando la tuvo más cerca pudo ver que era la mujer con la que se había cruzado antes  de que apareciera el mortifago. La mujer se fue acercando cada vez más.

         -Dame la mano, Potter- dijo la mujer y le tendió la mano . Harry no se la tendió-cuando me de la mano saldremos de aquí.- pero Harry continuaba inmóvil- ya veo que no confía en mi.

         -¿Cómo puedo saber que puedo confiar en usted?- dijo Harry armándose de valor. La mujer se rió fríamente. En ese momento aparecieron detrás suyo tres figuras más, serian los mortifagos, pensó Harry, aunque podía ser que esa mujer también lo fuera.

         -No lo puedes saber- la mujer miró atrás- pero se lo que sea lo que le pueda hacer yo, no será mucho peor de lo que le van a hacer los mortífagos, ¿No cree Potter?

         -De acuerdo- Harry le tendió la mano a la mujer, ella sacó la varita, susurró unas palabras y aparecieron en medio del callejón Diagon. Allí veía a sus amigos muy preocupados en medio de personas del ministerio y en el cielo la marca tenebrosa. Se fijo que Hermoine levantaba la cabeza y gritó su nombre, Ron y la misma Hermoine empezaron a correr hacia él, segundos después el resto de la familia Weasley y los del ministerio. Harry se giro para darle las gracias a la mujer misteriosa que le había salvado la vida, pero esta ya no estaba.

         Segundos después se encontró Harry relatando a los del ministerio lo que había pasado, mientras ellos apuntaban rápidamente lo que él iba diciendo.

         -¿Una mujer?- preguntó uno.

         -Si, llevaba una capa negra, con capucha que le tapaba la cara. Tenia los ojos negros y la piel blanca.

         -Aja, ¿Y que más nos puede decir de ella, señor Potter?

         -Nada más, solo se que me convenció para que le diera la mano y aparecimos aquí.

         -Es realmente, extraño. Una mujer con un atuendo similar al de los mortífagos, te salva la vida y desaparece...

                                     ___________________

         La mujer que había salvado la vida a Harry Potter, miró oculta en una esquina como se acercaban los del ministerio a interrogar al chico.

         -Bueno, ya esta a salvo...- dijo la mujer de negro. Oyó unos pasos detrás suyo y se giro. Había dos hombre, para ser más exactos dos mortifagos.

         -Si, y gracias a usted- dijo uno de ellos. La mujer sacó su varita-  y como recompensa ahora tendrás que morir. Notó a alguien detrás suyo pero antes de poder girar una cuerda empezó a ahogarla.

                            ______________________________

         -¡Harry! ¿Estas aquí?- le preguntó Ron.

         -¿Eh? Si, es que estaba pensando en lo que sucedió ayer. Es que estuve pensando y esa mujer me recordaba a...-la puerta del compartimiento del tren que los llevaba a Hogwarts se abrió, dejando entrever un chico de pelo rubio.- ¿Que quieres Malfoy?

         -Vaya- dijo con voz de disgusto- veo que los rumores eran ciertos y que tendré que volver a verte durante otro año...bueno, puede que no sea un año entero -dijo Malfoy sonriendo- tu ya me entiendes.

         -Malfoy, vete de aquí- dijo Hermoine sujetando a Ron, que quería empezar el curso peleándose con Malfoy.

         -Tu cállate, sangre-sucia- Hermoine no pudo aguantar más a Ron que hecho una furia se tiró encima de Malfoy. Pero en ese momento el tren paro y Ron no pudo llegar a Malfoy. Este se fue con sus dos guardaespaldas.

         Hermoine, Harry y Ron bajaron del tren. Saludaron a Neville y se dirigieron hacia los carros. Cuando llegaron al castillo fueron a su mesa, se sentaron y empezaron a hablar de quien seria el nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. 

         El sombrero seleccionador empezó a cantar su canción. Hermoine empezó a observar uno a uno todos los profesores que había intentando localizar a el nuevo. Hasta que paso su vista por uno que no había visto hasta entonces.

         -Mirad, debe ser aquel.- los otros dos asintieron. Luego vieron que la silla de al lado de Snape estaba vacía y este sonreía.- que raro...

         -Bueno chicos, después de la selección de los alumnos de primero, tenemos que seleccionar a otros dos alumnos que han pedido el traslado a Hogwarts. Este hecho no es demasiado común, y como han pasado el examen de admisión, el sombrero seleccionador va a decirnos en que casa van a estar.

         Un chico y una chica salieron de la puerta de donde momentos antes había salido los nuevos alumnos de primero. La profesora McGonaghall, cogió un pergamino y dijo el primer nombre.

         -¡Clarence O'Neal!- el chico se sentó en la silla y se puso el sombrero. El chico tenia el pelo corto y castaño. El sombrero tardo más de 5 minutos en decidir en que casa tenia que estar, pero al fin dijo:

         -¡Slytherin!- el chico suspiró, sonrió y fue a la mesa que más aplaudía.

         La chica parecía nerviosa tenia el pelo muy negro que le llegaba casi hasta la cintura, que le brillaba con un brillo inusual.

         -Esta chica se ha puesto una poción en el pelo- dijo Hermoine. Los otros dos la miraron extrañados, se encogieron de hombros y volvieron a mirar hacia allí.

         -¡Emily Snape!- todo el salon se quedo sin palabras y empezaron a murmurar, sobre su apellido.

         -¿Será la hija de Snape?- preguntó Ron.

         -No digas tonterias como quieres que Snape tenga una hija, si nunca sale de aquí para ir a verla, ni nada- dijo Hermoine- puede que sea una pariente no tan cercana.

         -Lo que si sabemos es que ya tenemos otro Slytherin.- Harry miró hacia el profesor Snape que lucia, ahora un rostro preocupado. 

         El sombrero seleccionador estuvo mucho tiempo en la cabeza de esa chica, que parecía entablar una conversación muy ajetreada con el sombrero.

         -Eres un caso difícil, Emily- le decia el sombrero a la niña- tienes mucho valor y podrías ser una buena Gryffindor. Pero en tu mente también veo que harías lo que estuviera en tus manos para cumplir un deseo tuyo...

         -Bueno...si...¿pero donde voy?

         -Pero, casi siempre tus deseos son nobles. Y aunque se de alguien que se molestara con migo...¡Gryffindor!

         La niña bajo la cabeza "me van a matar", se levantó de la silla y miró tímidamente a la mesa de los profesores, donde Dumbledore reía sinceramente y Snape refunfuñaba por lo bajo. La chica fue hacia la mesa de Griffindor y se sentó en el primer lugar vació que encontró, sin percatarse de la gente con que se había sentado. Miró otra ves a Snape y por la cara que puso el profesor dedujo que se había sentado en mal sitio. Miro a su alrededor y vio la causa de la mirada de Snape.

         -Hola, yo soy Hermoine Granger, y ellos son Ron Weasley y Harry Potter. ¿A que curso iras?- Harry se fijo que aunque tenia la melena del mismo color que el profesor Snape, los ojos que él tenia negros y fríos, la niña los tenia dorados.

         -Vaya- fue lo único que pudo decir la niña- digo, a tercero- pero tuvieron que callar porque Dumbledore con su sonrisa característica quería continuar su discurso.

-Bueno, espero que acojáis bien a los nuevos alumnos y ahora quiero presentarles los nuevos profesores, uno de ellos todavía no ha llegado. – empezó Dumbledore su discurso- el profesor Incertus Flammeus, que dará cuidado de criaturas mágicas, pues este año el profesor Hagrid no puede dar clases.- los estudiantes aplaudieron, aunque Hagrid era buen profesor, tenían que darle una oportunidad al nuevo- Y mientras esperamos para que les presente la nueva profesora de DCAO- empezó un barullo entre los estudiante, por primera vez tendrían una mujer como profesora de DCAO, y por primera vez, pensó Harry, Snape no pone cara de asco al nombrarla, cuando los estudiantes callaron Dumbledore continuo- ya saben que esta tremendamente prohibido ir al bosque prohibido y que hay una lista de todos los artilugios que no se pueden usar en el despacho de...

         Pero Dumbledore no pudo continuar, y las sorpresas todavía no habían acabado, porque las puertas del comedor se abrieron y entró una figura vestida de negro, con una capa del mismo color y la capucha tirada por encima. La figura empezó a andar rápidamente y con seguridad hacia la mesa de los profesores. En el comedor había un silencio sepulcral, nadie decía nada, los alumnos apenas respiraban.

         -Bueno se ve que ya la tenemos aquí...-

         N/A: ¿Quien será la nueva profesora? Dejad reviews. 


	2. Capitulo 2

         Aquí otro capítulo de este fic, haber como ha quedado. Si podéis dejar reviews, así me decís como va quedando, Merci.

         Astartea: Tienes razón sería demasiada coincidencia, pero quien sabe... en este capítulo se desvela. Sobre lo de Emily en Gryffindor, puede que su madre fuera a esa casa...

         Andrea Price: Muchas gracias. Ahora sabremos quienes son los nuevos dos personajes...

         Los lugares, personajes y ...(bla bla bla), son de la señora Rowling y el señor Bross, Warner Bross

         Y sin más dilación...

CAPÍTULO 2

         -Bueno se ve que ya la tenemos aquí...- la nueva profesora, llegó a la mesa de los profesores saludo a Dumbledore.

Luego fue hacia el sitio que había al lado del profesor de pociones, este se levantó y delante de  la mirada asombrada de todos los estudiantes, la mujer abrazó a Snape, respondiendo este al mismo,  y los dos se sentaron.- esta es la profesora Adela...- la mujer se quito la capucha, que puso al descubierto su rostro. Era una mujer de ojos negros y fríos, melena hasta la cintura también negra, piel pálida y sonrisa maliciosa, tenia una marca que le rodeaba todo el cuello y algunas heridas en también en el cuello y una en la mejilla izquierda .- Snape- todos los alumnos se quedaron de piedra, era igual que Snape, la única diferencia es que ella parecía más joven y no tenia la nariz ganchuda del otro profesor, bueno esto y que tenia los rasgos de mujer. Los de Slytherin empezaron a aplaudir enérgicamente, Rawenclaw y Hufflepuff aplaudieron débilmente, mientras que los de Gryffindor, se quedaban mudos sin decir nada- bueno chicos ya podéis empezar a comer- sentenció el director.

         -Mierda, esto no puede ser posible- se quejó Ron- otro...- Ron se quedo cortado viendo la niña que tenia sentada delante de él- ups...lo siento.

         -No te preocupes, se que mi tío es muy duro como profesor.- dijo Emily

         -¿Tu tío?-exclamaron los tres al unísono.

         -Si, mi madre es la profesora Snape.

         -Eso significa que tu madre es la hermana del profesor Snape- la niña asintió.- ¿y porque llevas el apellido de tu madre?

         -Porque...yo...no conozco a mi padre- dijo la Emily tristemente.

-Harry... mírala...es el clon de Snape en mujer los mismos ojos, la misma piel, el mismo pelo - dijo tartamudeando Neville, mientras Hermoine le consolaba.

- Y entonces que haces en Gryffindor...- se le escapó a Ron.

         -No se, después de deliberar, el sombrero ha decidido ponerme aquí. Pero me parece que mi tío se ha enojado mucho.

         -Los mismos ojos...-susurró Harry- ¿¡YA LO TENGO!?-Harry se levantó de golpe, al ver que medio comedor lo estaba mirando se volvió a sentar rojo.

         -¿Qué es lo que tienes Harry?- le pregunto Hermoine.

         -Em... nada- los otros asintieron, pero cuando Harry vio que Emily estaba despistada le susurró a sus amigos- es ella...

         -¿Quién es ella?- le interrogó Ron.

         -Si, hombre, ella. ¿Os acordáis que en el tren he dicho que la mujer que me salvó se parecía a alguien?- los dos amigos asintieron.- pues se parecía a Snape.

         -No lo dirás en serio ¿Verdad?- Harry asintió.

         -La profesora Snape me salvo la vida.

                                      ___________________

         -Los siento Sev, que quieres que le haga, ha salido a su padre- le dijo Adela a su hermano, mientras empezaba a comer.

         -Adela, es la primera Snape que va a Gryffindor...-le respondió este.

         -No es tan grave, Cloude fue a Rawenclaw.

         -Si pero no a Gryffindor. Es que no se como pudiste...

         -¡Basta ya, Severus! Mira que cara esta poniendo Emily, sabe que te ha defraudado. Sonríele- le dijo Adela.

         -¡Que! Estas loca, yo no le sonrió ni a mi reflejo.

         -Sev, o le sonríes o...

         -De acuerdo, pero que conste lo hago porque me amenazas- Snape le sonrió lo mejor que pudo a su sobrina.

         -Ves como no esta enojado- le dijo Hermoine a Emily, viendo como Snape le dirigía a su sobrina más que una sonrisa una mueca.

         -Si que lo esta y se acaba de discutir con mi madre por eso. Ella le ha obligado a sonreír- la niña se entristeció.

         -Venga no te preocupes...

         -No os enfadéis, pero encima me he ido a sentar con vosotros- los otros tres se miraron y sonrieron, quedaba claro que eran los alumnos más odiados por el profesor de pociones.

         Después de la cena se fueron cada uno a sus salas comunes. Donde se despidieron y se fueron a la cama.

         La noche paso y Emily que no podía dormir se levantó muy temprano y decidió ir al comedor para desayunar. Cuando llegó no había casi nadie, solo el profesor Dumbledore.  La profesora Snape entró al comedor y pasó en dirección a la mesa de los profesores por la mesa de Gryffindor.

         -Hola cariño- le dijo la profesora a su hija- ¿Has dormido bien?

         -Si, gracias. ¿Y tu?- le dijo su hija tristemente.

         -Bien. Emily, no le hagas caso a tu tío, ya sabes como se pone con la tontería de las casas. – la niña asintió- Encima no se porque se pone así, tu tío Cloude tampoco fue a Slytherin. O sea que no te preocupes, ¿de acuerdo?- la profesora miro con dulzura s su hija.

         -Si, gracias, mamá- la profesora le sonrió y volvió a adoptar su mirada fría.- no entenderé nunca como lo hace.

         En ese momento entró el profesor Snape, después de unos momentos de dudas se acercó a su sobrina.

         -Buenos días, Emily.

         -Buenos días, tío Severus. Todavía estas enfadado conmigo. Yo te juro que no quería ir a Gryffindor...- El profesor le acarició tiernamente la cabeza.

         -No te preocupes, no es tu culpa- le sonrió y le beso en la mejilla, en ese momento entraron una par de alumnos- bueno vale más que me vaya antes de que los alumnos me pierdan el miedo. – y se fue hacia le mesa de profesores.

         Poco a poco empezaron a llegar los demás alumnos, Hermoine, Harry y Ron se sentaron a su lado, y cuando ellos tres empezaron a discutir sobre sus horarios, se les acercó alguien.

         -Pobre señorita Snape, que le ha tocado estar en la misma casa que estos perdedores- normalmente Emily no se enfadaba, pero que insultara a sus nuevos amigos era otra cosa- tu tío no debe estar muy contento con la casa que te ha tocado, ¿no?

         Emily estaba intentando tranquilizarse mientras Hermoine, Harry y Ron le decían a Malfoy que se callase, pero la pobre chica no pudo aguantar más se levantó y se giró para encarar a Malfoy.

         -Señor Malfoy, le importaría dejarnos en paz- los ojos de la chica habían adquirido una frialdad impresionante, haciendo que Draco no pudiera sacar los ojos de ellos. La voz le había salido dura y que no admitía replica. Aunque tenia los ojos dorados podían expresar tanta frialdad que los negros de su tío. Malfoy se alejó unos pasos y luego dio la vuelta y se fue.

         -¿Qué le has hecho?- le preguntaron los tres cuando se volvió a sentar. Emily sonrió y en sus ojos volvía a haber dulzura.

         -Le he regalado una mirada exclusiva de los Snape- los otros tres se echaron a reír con ella.

         Después del desayuno, cada uno fue a su clase. A Emily le tocaba pociones con Slytherin y a Harry y los demás Cuidado de criaturas mágicas.

         Unos minutos después de que Emily siguiera a sus compañeros de curso a la clase de pociones, pues ella tenia una facilidad increíble por perderse, llegó el profesor Snape. Por parejas les tocó hacer una poción del sueño, a Emily le toco con Dennis Creevey. Como siempre el profesor Snape se paseaba entre los calderos sumando puntos a Slytherin y restándoselos a Gryffindor, pero hubo una excepción. Después de observar la poción varios minutos no pudo encontrar ningún fallo y tuvo, a regañadientes, darle 5 puntos a Gryffindor, pero esos puntos eran una evidencia, la sobrina del profesor de pociones, a la cual, él mismo estuvo enseñándole los secretos de esta materia, desde los tres años, no podía tener fallos en esa simple poción del sueño.

         Después de otra clase aburrida, fueron a comer y allí se volvieron a encontrar a Harry, Hermoine y Ron.

         -Sabes que Harry, el profesor Snape nos ha dado 5 puntos, gracias a Emily- dijo Dennis que se había hecho muy amigo de Emily. Emily por su parte se sonrojó.

         -No me lo puedo creer...- dijo Harry.

         -Lo más gracioso es que se ha estado 10 minutos intentando encontrarle fallos- y Dennis se puso a reír, los otros tres estaban demasiado sorprendidos.

         -No es para tanto Dennis, mi tío me ha estado enseñando pociones des de que tenia tres años...

         -¿Qué? Tan obsesionado esta con las pociones que...- empezó Ron.

         -Ron, se lo pedí yo, cuando le estaba haciendo una poción a mi madre.

         -Increíble...- concluyó Ron.

         -Por cierto, ¿Como es el nuevo profesor de Cuidado de criaturas mágicas?

         -Parece simpático, hoy nos a traído caminarrectos, nos hemos pasado toda la clase corriendo de un lado a otro, persiguiéndolos.- les explicó Hermoine -los animales no son tan peligrosos como los que traía Hagrid pero son más movidos.

         -A nosotros nos toca esta tarde, ya veremos como es...

         -Nosotros no tenemos clase, porque nos toca Astronomía esta noche.- con eso todos se levantaron y unos se dirigieron a los exteriores de Hogwarts y otros a la sala común.

         -Tendríais que aprovechar para hacer deberes- le dijo Hermoine a Harry y a Ron, que estaban sentados en unos sillones de la sala común.

         -¿Porque no salimos a dar una vuelta?- le dijo Ron a Harry.

         -De acuerdo- los dos chicos se levantaron- vienes Hermoine- ella miro los deberes, luego a los chicos.

         -Vale.

         Los tres Gryffindors empezaron a subir escaleras y a ir por pasadizos, por los cuales nunca habían ido, y esto que llevaban 5 años en Hogwarts, entonces oyeron un chillido.

         -Pevees- dijeron los tres a la vez, decidieron esconderse porque si les veía acabarían metidos en problemas. Encontraron una tela colgada de la pared donde se veía el castillo y en cada una de las esquinas unas letras, en una ponía Slytherin, en otra Rawenclaw, en otra Gryffindor y en la última Hufflepuff. Se metieron detrás.

         -Vaya escondite más horrible- dijo Ron. Se apoyó en la pared y le dio un golpe con el puño. La respuesta de la pared fue ceder para atrás, dejando una apertura por la cual Ron cayó. Cuando los otros dos se dieron cuenta le ayudaron a levantarse y la apertura se cerró detrás suyo. Entonces se fijaron en la decoración de aquella extraña sala. Tenia como cuatro zonas, con un escritorio cada una y encima de ellos el escudo de cada una de las casa que concordaba con el color y el tipo de muebles de la parte.

         -Pero...¿Dónde estamos?- preguntó Ron.

         -Es que ¿no te das cuenta? Estamos en los despacho de los primeros directores de Hogwarts. 

         Había un trozo de pared que no pertenecía a ninguna de las cuarto casas.

         -¿Habéis visto?- le preguntó Ron un rato después de empezar a revisar toda la sala. Los otros dos se giraron. Y se acercaron a Ron que estaba en la pared de enfrente de la puerta. En la pared había un circulo que estaba hundido, este estaba dividido en cuatro partes.

         -Que raro es esto...- Hermoine miró su reloj- Chicos que llegaremos tarde a pociones. Los tres chicos se acercaron a la puerta y la abrieron. Miraron a un lado y al otro al no ver a nadie corrieron a su sala común a buscar los libros.

                                      _____________________

         -Ahora me contarás que fue lo que pasó.- Snape no se lo preguntaba se lo afirmaba. Él y su hermana estaban en el salón de pociones, donde momentos antes habían estado los alumnos para dar su última clase.

         -De acuerdo...- y empezó a explicarle lo que había pasado cuando fue a buscar los útiles escolares de su hija en el callejón Diagon- cuando lo deje con sus amigos los mortífagos me estaban esperando y me intentaron ahogar...

                   FLASHBACK

         _Adela se estaba quedando sin oxigeno, tenia que pensar rápido si no quería dejar a su hija huérfana. Cayó al suelo de rodillas con el mortífago todavía ahogándola. Adela tiró con todas sus fuerzas el codo hacia atrás dándole allí donde hacía más daño. Cuando este dejo de unos segundos de apretar la cuerda contra su cuello y se encogió un poco, Adela lo cogió por las túnica y lo tiro hacia delante, dejándola a ella libre de la cuerda y cayendo este contra los otros dos mortífagos. Ella tosió unos segundo y viendo que poco podría hacer ella sola salió corriendo de allí._

_         -Esto no acabara aquí...- oyó que decía uno de los mortífagos des de el suelo._

FIN FLASHBACK

          Severus estaba pálido, con su hermana era en el único momento que permitía a sus ojos expresar sus sentimientos.

         -Sev... no te preocupes yo estoy bien...- pero Severus seguía con los ojos fijos en ella.

         -No entiendo porque te tienes que arriesgar tanto...

         -Sev es mi trabajo. Pero no te preocupes...- le dijo para tranquilizarlo.

         -Como c*** quieres que no me preocupe. – su hermana sonrió y le dio un abrazo.

         -De acuerdo lo siento.

         -Pero no lo vuelvas hacer...- en ese momento a Severus le vinieron recuerdos del pasado.

         FLASHBACK

_         Hacia tres años que sus hermanos no le hablaban, al principio no le importó, pero cuando su mente se dio cuenta que la cosa había llegado muy lejos y fue a ver a Dumbledore, empezó a echarlos en falta. _

_Había tenido una infancia... diferente, sus padres eran muy fríos con ellos, de donde aprendieron a ocultar sus sentimientos del resto del mundo. Pero se tenían unos a otros. Los tres sospechaban que sus padres trabajaban para Voldemort, por eso juraron que nunca se convertirían en uno de sus seguidores. Pero él rompió su promesa y no solo eso sino que tiro por la borda todos los momento que había pasado junto a sus hermanos respaldándose, ayudándose y dándose el cariño que sus padres no les daban, pero para el resto de las personas eran fríos, sobretodo con sus padres. _

_         Cuando decidió ser el espía de Dumbledore, tuvo ganas de salir corriendo y decírselo a sus hermanos, pero eso era tan peligroso para él como para ellos, así que tuvo que retenerse para poder aportar su granito de arena por "la luz"._

_         Después de la muerte de los Potter, él tuvo que ir un tiempo a Azkhaban, hasta que se diera lugar su juicio. Cuando entró en la sala donde tendría lugar su juicio, pudo ver a sus hermanos a lo lejos se mantenían apartados, pero pudo ver en sus ojos a la vez que odio, pena. Pena de verlo demacrado, por el poco tiempo que permaneció en la cárcel con los Dementores, odio por haber faltado a su promesa. Tenia ganas de llorar, pero se aguantó y continuo con su mirada fría. Cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba sentado y Dumbledore le decía al jurado que él había sido su espía, pudo ver sorpresa en los ojos de sus hermanos, él no se inmutó._

_         Cuando le dejaron libre pudo ver el director de Hogwarts, en una sala solo, hablando con sus hermanos, que eran dos grandes aurores, solo se los había encontrado una vez en una de las batallas, cuando ya no pertenecía al lado oscuro. Cuando lo vieron Adela se tiró encima de él, Severus se perdió en ese abrazo._

_         -Lo...siento...- fue lo único que pudo susurrar Severus. Su hermano, Cloude también se acercó y lo abrazó. Fue la única vez que los tres expresaron sus sentimientos delante de alguien. A Severus se le humedecieron los ojos, al igual qua a sus hermanos y ese día se prometió velar para que nada malo les pasara. Fue un mes después cuando Severus se dio cuenta de que su hermana estaba embarazada._

_         -¿Quién te ha hecho esto?- le preguntó Severus mientras le señalaba la barriga._

_         -No te lo diré, porque si no me matarás. Solo te diré que espero que quieras a tu sobrino o sobrina- tiempo después cuando la niña ya había nacido Severus se enteró quien ara el padre de Emily. Pero quería a su sobrina, y solo pudo retraerle eso a su hermana de vez en cuando._

  FIN FLASHBACK

         -Sev...¡SEV!

         -¿Eh?- Severus reacciono se había dejado llevar por los recuerdos del pasado.- Dime.

         -Ya sabes por lo que estoy aquí... Tengo que empezar a buscarlas, antes de que cualquier otra persona se de cuenta de la importancias de esas piedras.

         -Pero exactamente ¿Que pueden hacer esas piedras?- le preguntó Severus a su hermana.

         -Podrían llegar a matar a Voldemort, por eso no podemos dejar que cualquiera las encuentre.- Tres alumnos habían escuchado la última parte de la conversación- por eso las piedras de Hogwarts son tan importantes...

         -Bueno, Adela, nos veremos luego que ahora tengo clase- la mujer asintió.

         -Ya he oído que mi niña a ganado 10 puntos en pociones...

-No me lo recuerdes,  ha sido muy duro para mi darle 10 puntos a un Gryffindor, pero no le he encontrado ningún fallo a la poción.- dijo Snape resignado.

-Que esperabas es tu sobrina- Severus asintió- bueno, nos vemos luego.- la profesora Snape salió del salón de pociones.

N/A: que os parece reviews, aunque solo digan bien o mal...

¿Que serán esas piedras de las que habla Adela?. Creéis que me he pasado con los recuerdos de Snape, es que lo vi tan guapo y frágil con su hermanita que no pude impedirlo. JAJAJA


	3. Capítulo 3

astartea : Otra cosa no, pero te puedo asegurar que el hermano mayor, Cloude, aparecera, si pronto o no, no lo se... Pues yo soy de la opinión de que son tres, y el es el mediano (como yo...), la vida de los hermanos mediano es dura, JAJAJA Cinthya: Bueno, mi opinión es que "los hombre también lloran" JEJEJEJE, pero espero que no se pase llorando todo el fic... Gracias. Andrea Price: JAJAJA, lo has acertado, he? Lo del padre de la sobrina de Severus, no tenia intención de poner quien es pero, a parte de que es fácil saber quien es... puede que ponga un reeencuentro, pero viendo como son los Snape, lo madará a plantar cactuses. Kamila: No te puedeo responder ninguna pregunta, en este capítulo explican algo de las piedras, en el próximo capítulo si no habeis entendido para que sirven o que son... os lo contare JEJEJEJE. Y lo de Canuto, es si que no te lo voy a decir...es una sorpresa, JAJAJA. Mucahs graciasssss Sybill: Hola de nuevo, de nuevo porque te acabo de contestar un review de problemas de memoria, JAJAJA. Y he leido en el de la misteriosa profeosra que me pedias que continuara, pues tatataxan. Pues has tenido suerte he subido este cap y otro de problemas de mem. Bueno aqui el capíulo 3, si os digo que es muy corto, no me castireis de cara a la pared cuando os deis cuneta ¿verad? JEJEJEJEJE. El formato estara mal, no mal fatal, pero es lo que hay, JEJEJE Y sin más demora el cap número tre que no tiene titulo, porque en esta historia no se me ocurren nombres ara los capítulos. Ya fue díficil el titulo, JAJAJAJA. Pues ahí vaaaaaaaaa: CAPITULO 3 Ron, Harry y Hermoine habían oído el final de la conversación entre el temido profesor de pociones y su hermana. La clase de pociones la pasaron con más nervios de lo normal. En parte, por el descubrimiento del despacho de los fundadores y por otra parte por la conversación que había oído de los profesores Snape. Cuando la clase acabó, los 3 Gryffindors salieron rápidamente hacia su sala común, esperaban tener tiempo antes de ir a comer. Llegaron a la sala común de Gryffindor y se sentaron en un rincón. -¿Qué son las piedras de Hogwarts?- le pregunto Ron a Hermione. -¿Qué te hace pensar que yo se algo?- se dijo molesta Hermione. -Por favor, Mione, tu lo sabes todo....- Esta se resignó. -La verdad es que me suena, pero no recuerdo de que. -Vaya he vivido lo suficiente para encontrar algo que Hermione no se acuerda y encima no sale en el libro de Hogwarts- Hermione lo miró primero enfadada y luego pensativa. -¡CLARO!- gritó y subió corriendo las escaleras hacia su habitación, un minuto después bajo sonriente con un libro grueso en la mano- Ron parece que aún falta mucho para que algo no este en este libro. -Ron la miró enfadado y Harry los miró a los dos divertido. -Bueno Hermione ¿y que dice?- esta ojeo las páginas y se para en una. -No gran cosa. Haber... "El secreto mejor guardado de Hogwarts es indudablemente el de las 4 piedras de Hogwarts, llamadas también las piedras de la esperanza. Estas 4 piedras, según la leyenda, fueron creados por Slytherin, Gryffindor, Huffleppuff, Ravenclaw, para proteger Hogwarts de posibles ataques de magos oscuros. Actualmente, nadie las ha encontrado, aunque han sido buscadas tanto por los magos no oscuros como por los que si lo son. Existen 4 pergaminos sobre las instrucciones de como encontrar las piedras de Hogwarts, una para cada fundador de Hogwarts. Las últimas informaciones sobre los pergaminos de Helga Hufflepuff y Rowena Ravenclaw, son que todavía se encuentran en Hogwarts. El tercero perteneciente a Godric Gryffindor fue pasando de generación a generación, aunque en este momento el pergamino se encuentra en paradero desconocido. Las informaciones del pergamino de Salazar Slytherin son que él mismo lo quemó, se supone que para impedir que alguien las encuentre. Más información, pág.631 (Los enigmas de Hogwarts)" Ron y Harry esperaron a que Hermione continuara. -Ya esta no dice nada más. -¿Cómo?- dijo Ron- no puede ser que no diga nada más. Pues ve a la página seiscientos-no-se-que- Hermione asintió y paso algunas páginas. "Enigmas para encontrar 2 de los 4 pergaminos de las piedras de Hogwarts. En dos lugares donde los 4 son uno, encontrará un pergamino que al hablar de esperanza esta traerá" »»»»»»»»»ÀÀÀÀÀ»»»»»»»»» Severus Snape estaba sentado en una butacas de su despacho, con un libro entre las manos y leyendo repetidamente las mismas cuatro frases. -Tiene que ser más sencillo...- murmuraba. Severus pensó que no le sirvieron de nada las clases de Enigmas que daban en Hogwarts cuando él estudiaba allí. Claro esta que las notas de esta asignatura optativa no fueron demasiado buenas. Una vez más su mente se perdió en el pasado. Severus con más o menos 12 años llegó a su casa acompañado de su hermano mayor y el chofer de la familia. Posteriormente el mayordomo los acompaño con su mirada neutra hacía el salón donde se encontraban sus padres. Al llegar allí tanto Severus como su hermano Cloude le entregaron un sobre con las notas que habían sacado ese curso, mientras los saludaban secamente, los padres no dijeron nada, solo abrieron el sobre con el ceño fruncido. Su madre estaba leyendo las de Cloude y su padre las de Severus. La madre de Severus miró a Cloude friamente. -Ya puedes irte, Cloude. -Gracias, madre- Cloude miró de reojo a su hermano pequeño y de espaldas a sus padres les sonrió débilmente, para darle su apoyo. Su padre se quedo mirando a Severus con cara de enfado, Severus estaba muy nervioso. -¿Se puede saber que representa esto, Severus?- Le preguntó su padre visiblemente enfadado.- Has sacado un seis en Enigmas. ¿Lo encuentras normal? -Lo siento, padre- dijo bajando la cabeza, nunca conseguía de sus padre más que palabras de desprecio y aunque ya estaba acostumbrado todavía le dolía. -Con sentirlo no basta, eres la vergüenza de la familia. Tendría que darte vergüenza- le riñó severamente su madre, el niño estaba dolido, le dolía el corazón cuando pensaba que sus padres no le querían. N/A: Ya se que es corto pero dejadme reviews, como diría mi hermana menor "PLIS" y como diría la mayor "AHORAA", es broma, JEJEJE. El proximo cap, ya os lo digo que tardara, pq no tengo ni idea de que poner pero no os precupeis porque tarde o tempranooooooo.... 


	4. Capítulo 4

Ya se que he tardado muchísimo pero es que no me venía la inspiración, aunque tampoco ha quedado muy bien, pero bueno que se le va hacer, al menos espero que os guste y por favor dejad reviews si no entendéis algo!! Bueno y si os ha gustado y si no, las críticas constructivas son bien recibidas.

Sybill: Lo del formato fue que no me iba el word y lo tuve que hacer con el wordpad, triste pero cierto, JEJEJE, si pobre Sev, pero que le vamos a hacer el pobrecillo tuvo unos padres que pa que, no te preocupes que pronto sabremos más cosas de su familia. Gracias por enviar reviews.

Astartea: Puede que Cloude aparezca algún día ya veremos... Pues en lo de los enigmas has acertado de lleno, JEJEJE, el tren es un gran lugar de inspiración, jajajaja. Yo tampoco soy muy buena poetisa así que no seáis muy duros con mis pedazos poemas... El otro problema es que hago los enigmas y luego me olvido donde tenían que llegar con él, así que ya me ves  descifrando mis propios enigmas, jejeje. Bueno, gracias.

Pequeño resumen: La sobrina y la hermana menor de Severus entran en Hogwarts, una como alumna la otra como profesora de DCAO. El trío de siempre descubre que los Snape buscan unas piedras y empiezan a buscarlas ellos y encuentran un enigma.

Y sin más dilación el capítulo 4, (ueeeeeee,la gente pierde el control y deja todo lo que esta haciendo para ir a leerlo, NO es verdad pero de esperanzas se vive, no?)

CAPÍTULO 4

         -¿Qué significa esto?- les preguntó Ron a sus amigos, señalando el libro que acababan de leer.

         -Que tenemos que resolver este enigma para encontrar las 4 piedras...

-Eso significa que estamos de acuerdo en que las tenemos que buscar.

-¡Claro!- dijeron Ron y Hermione a la vez.

-Yo no me fío de que los Snape busquen las piedras para dárselas a Dumbledore, me parece más bien al contrario...

-¡Ron! No digas eso del profesor Snape...-le riñó Hermione.

-Dime que tu no piensas lo mismo- Hermione no dijo nada- Pero antes de empezar vamos a comer que tengo mucha hambre. Todos se levantaron y silenciosamente pensando en el enigma, fueron hacia el gran comedor.

Por el camino se encontraron a Neville que iba en dirección contraria.

-¿Qué no vas a comer?- le preguntó Harry.

-Si ahora voy...

-Vigila que no te quedes sin comida, porque parece que allí todos comemos a la vez.

-Si,  que todos somos uno...- dijo sonriendo Naville.

-Eso...- Ron se giró y vio a sus amigos pensativos, muy pensativos. Naville se despidió del trío y siguió su camino.- ¿Qué pasa chicos?

-"dos lugares en que los 4 son uno"- susurraba Hermione.

-¿Qué?

-Todos somos uno...- susurraba Harry. Ron los miraba con extrañeza.

-QUE- repetí Ron.

-CLARO- le dijeron Hermione y Harry a la vez.

-Me podéis decir ¿qué esta tan claro?

-Haber Ron- empezó Hermione- el libro decía "dos lugares donde los 4 son 1".

-Los 4 son las 4 casas, ha de ser un sitio donde estemos las 4 casas juntas- continuo Harry. Ron por su parte meditó.

-EL GRAN SALÓN- gritó Ron cuando se dio cuenta. Cuando llegaron en él, se sentaron en su mesa, con la vista recorriendo todos los rincones del comedor.

-Esta noche tenemos que venir a buscarlo- susurró Harry, los otros dos asintieron.

ÀÀÀÀÀÀÀÀ»»»»»»»»ÀÀÀÀÀÀÀÀ

         -Me gustaría saber que c*** están buscando esos tres- murmuró Snape para si.

         -No sé- le respondió su hermana con indiferencia.

-Y si están buscando....

-No digas tonterías Sev, ¿cómo quieres que se hayan enterado?

-Sale en el libro de Hogwarts.

-Pero cuanta gente crees que se ha leído ese libro?

-Yo solo te digo que Granger seguro que si- le respondió Severus.

-Bueno no creo que se acuerde y aunque se acordase ¿por qué lo tendrían que buscar?

-Todavía no los conoces, Adela, cada año se meten en un lío más grande- refunfuñó Snape. Su hermana se rió.

-Y supongo que tu procuras que no les pase nada, ¿me equivoco?

-Es mi trabajo...

-Ya veo...- su hermana sonrió.

-¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó Severus frunciendo el ceño.

-Nada, nada.

-Bueno, cuando todos salgan del Gran Comedor ya saber lo que tenemos que hacer Adela- esta asintió poniéndose seria de golpe.

         ÀÀÀÀÀÀÀÀ»»»»»»»»ÀÀÀÀÀÀÀÀ

-Me estas diciendo que no conoces a tu padre?- le preguntó Dennis. Emily se sonrojó.

-Pues la verdad es que no, pero mi tío ha sido como mi padre, me ha enseñado todo lo que un padre le tendría que enseñar a una hija- Dennis la miraba compasivo, a Snape como padre, solo de pensarlo le venían escalofríos- bueno, aunque también me ha enseñado cosas como el poder, la frialdad, el orgullo...  pero no te preocupes cuando lo intentaba yo no le escuchaba o mi madre le reñía- Emily se río recordando momentos que pasaron los tres juntos, pies su tío y su madre se pasaban el día peleándose.

-Pues si tu modelo masculino ha sido el profesor Snape te compadezco...- Emiliy se río de nuevo sabía l'apariencia de hombre frío y malo que se había forjado su tío.

-No te preocupes mi otro "modelo masculino" fue mi otro tío Cluode...- Dennis no le dejo terminar.

-No me digas que hay otro Snape- Emily asintió divertida, le encantaba ver como la gente se quedaba blanca al saber que su tío Severus no era el único Snape.- Por favor dime que no tienes más tíos- rogó Dennis.

-No te preocupes Dennis no hay ningún Snape más.

N/A: Os ha gustado??? Pues bueno aquí abajo hay una tecla muy bonita que pone review, aunque solo pongais Bien, o mal, ya me vale...

Sed felices, KALISTO


End file.
